Want This to Last
by TheToxicFlavouredCandy
Summary: A One-shot. What if Jeremy and Bonnie weren't interrupted in episode 15. This is what I think would have happened.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything; I am just a creative writer creating fictional stories about characters created by the owners of Vampire Diaries. I in no way gain contribution.

_**Authors Note:**_ _This is not the first time I've written a VD fic, but this is the first time I have posted one. This is a one-shot I wrote after watching episode 15 and seeing that cute "hang thing" scene between Jeremy and Bonnie, I felt I had to give them their moment uninterrupted._

* * *

**Want This to Last**

_Jeremy's POV:_

Happy, this is how I feel right now, and seeing as it's coming from me, that's something to be quite proud of. Everything felt right, here and now with Bonnie. She makes me feel like I am actually meant to have something good in my life, like it wont always be ripped from me like always. She's beautiful, talented, and the most amazing woman I have ever laid eyes on. She carries herself with this air of happiness that seems to radiate out to the ones she's with.

As she sits before me, creating flame in her hands, it warms me, makes me feel whole again. She smiles as the flames fade and return to their rightful place. She tells me about how it works, how she channels the elements and things around her. Thinking it sweet, I ask her to try and channel me. She complies with that smile again, shifting her body elegantly towards me. I straighten up and smile warmly, but then I suddenly feel nervous. She places her slender hand on my chest, I hope that she can't feel my heart beating a thousands miles a second.

I exhale slowly as she smiles again. I feel alive, just to have her this close, to smell the perfume that emitted from her every pore. To watch her head tilt ever so slightly when she smiles, how her eyes glow with a passion for her art.

I close my eyes and remember how I felt when she first kissed me. My every fiber was on fire, I felt like I would explode with joy. I don't think I could ever remember a moment when I was happier then that. Her lips tasted like the remainders of the cherry lip chap she had put on earlier, her hair tickled my chin and ear as it brushed by. Her eyes so close to mine, her skin so soft. I felt as if I could lose myself in her. So I did.

I open my eyes to see Bonnie still staring at me with that smile; her hand was still on my chest. I smiled back wanting to touch her as well, but I didn't want to scare her away, so I just enjoyed the moment for what it was.

_Bonnie's POV:_

This was strange to me, here and now, with Jeremy. I know I have feelings for him, but I still couldn't allow myself to act upon them without first consoling Elena. Yet here I was, inches away from him, my hand on his chest, attempting to channel him. There was so much on my mind I couldn't concentrate properly.

I could smell his after-shave, and then remember that he isn't a child anymore, he's an adult now, of course he uses after-shave. His heart was beating so fast, I couldn't help but think it was because of me. I wanted to kiss him again, have that memory something I could act upon whenever I like. I wished I could just take him now and keep him to myself, but I couldn't. And I am doomed to fear another, younger girl, who might take Jeremy away before I even get a chance to care for him that way. Or maybe I already did, maybe this was something right now, how were we to know? Who are we to stand in the way of fate?

Jeremy closed his eyes, his lashes long creating a hansom frame for his eyes. He had grown so much without me noticing, and now he has snuck up on me and I am trapped within him, and I am glad. I don't want to be freed from his mind; I want to be the only thing he thinks of, because he already is to me.

I almost forgot what I was doing; I close my eyes before Jeremy open's his, I dig deep down and close the flood of thought seeking to deter me from my task at hand. I focus on the energy in the room, finding his easily. I feel it's youth, it's innocents, but I can also feel its corruption, all the fear and pain he has had to go through. All those times I should have been there for him but I was to busy consoling Elena.

I shook the thought form my head quickly turning my attention back to channeling. I held his energy in my mind, giving it space to roam and do as it wants. I realized to late what channeling a human's energy would do. I was suddenly swamped with his thoughts, his feelings at this precise moment. I heard and felt them as if they were my own.

I quickly released the connection dropping my hand from Jeremy's chest. I opened my eyes and met his. His look when from serine to concern, I smiled meekly but dropped my head. I felt like I took his privacy form him, like I just barged in and snooped around. I may have already known his thoughts on me, but it felt wrong to hear them from his thoughts.

Jeremy lifted my chin so I was looking at him, his smile was gone, but he still seemed to be smiling just to be here. I closed my eyes as he held me, wrapped his arms around me and held me as if he knew the guilt I now felt. I looked to him, he smiled slightly before leaning in to kiss me, it wasn't like before. This time he was less passionate, more … sympathetic. His lips were softer this time, and it was brief. When he pulled back he gave me a look of reassurance. It was my turn to smile, let him know I was okay. I let him hold me again, I griped him back, smelling his shirt. It was something I could hold on to, hope for, us. This is what I wanted, and what I needed, and I wasn't ready to let go.

**End**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__I struggled a bit with Bonnie's perception of Energy, but I think I did pretty good over all. I don't normally write for Bonnie or Jeremy, but when I saw that scene I couldn't resist. I hope you all enjoyed it, cause I did writing it. _


End file.
